The Darkest Fairy: Prologue
by Darkness777
Summary: The tale of being born different, finding and losing love and becoming the beast inside you. One Shot.


The Darkest Fairy Prologue

Darkness777: Hello everyone! This is my very first Fanfic I have written on here and i'm a bit nervous. Now I want to thank xsandwhichx for letting me borrow her charicter, Lily for the story. Also, tell me what you think so I can improve the story better. Now I hope you enjoy my prologue and I hope you enjoy the beggining of my tale!

------------------------------------------

I see.......nothing, what is this? Am I dead.....Am I alive? If I'm alive, why can't I move? How did this happen? It feels like a distant memory.......With a horrible past. And to think, my fate was sealed when I was born. I was one of the last fairy babies born till they stopped. But I was the most different fairy baby though. I was born by the leader of the Anti-Fairies. Anti-Cosmo. They told me that it rarely happens when a Anti-Fairy is born. And what they got was me.

I was perhaps the only darkest fairy alive. As my skin was dark as the night sky. My entire body was dark.....Except for my eyes, as they were blood red. I was treated badly by the fairies and anti-fairies because I was different. As I grew, so did my anger and hatred for them all. But there was this one fairy that I didn't hate. That was the day, I found true love. You see, after my visit to fairy world again as I wanted to see the place again before getting attack by a fairy mob, I took a slight detour down an ally. Lucky no one had saw me there.

As I made my way threw the ally, I happen to find a small green house with a fairy girl lying on the grassy field next to the house. I could have sworn that the field grew by her hair, as it had looked grassy green. Her eyes too. What was she, the grass fairy? Okay, her eyes were blue but still....Never mind, she was wearing a purple shirt with a blue skirt. Like blue waves going threw a purple tornado. And then she was wearing ballerina shoes. Not going there. But still, she was beautiful. She was like the other part of my heart as it was placed together as true love helped me fix it. But she would never like me, no one has. I might as well try at least.

So, I fly down to meet her. She had saw me with those big eyes, but she wasn't scared. In fact, she smiled to me. Was this happening to me? Something good was actually happening to the darkest fairy? I was stunned and surprised at the same time. As well as nervous meeting her, but I finally made my way down to see her. I started to speak to her. "H....He.....He....Hello" Or was trying too. "My my, your a nervous one aren't you? The name's Lily and you must be....The Darkest Fairy." "You heard about me?" Oh course she did. "Yeah, It's awful what there doing too you. Hating you because you're different from the rest of the fairies. ""Tell me about it." I sighed. "I don't even know what I did to tick everyone off, just because I'm different from the rest of the fairies? It just sucks." "Well, you didn't tick me off." I saw her smile. The first smile I ever got, and it felt.....Good. "So, what are you doing here Lily?" "I don't know...Just felt like feeling the breeze was all?" "Oh alright." I got more nervous as I did before as I thought.....I was falling in love with her.

Me, the one fairy who never had anyone love me and vise versa. Now feeling the opposite. "So, do you like chocolate?" "Ugh no. I hate sweet things." My eyes widened, most people I've seen love the stuff. But she doesn't. It was a bit strange to me, but it didn't bother me as much. "What do you like then?" "I like Veggies and fruit. All kinds.....I'm not very picky." Wow, what have I gotten myself into? "So, you want to play a game?" She had told me. I nodded. "What game?" "How about.....Cats and Dogs?" I saw Lily changed herself into a green cat. "I think you know where I'm going with this." "Not really. I never really played any games since no one would play with me." "Till now." Lily gave him her cat smile. "Come on...Please?" She gave me the "Play with kitty look" and gave the cutest Meow she could give me. I had sighed. "Oh alright, but your going to have to teach me how to play." I then changed from a dark fairy, to a dark dog.

"Don't worry, it's really simple. All you got to do is chase and catch me. Think you can do that?" "Piece of cake." "Hopefully carrot cake." She giggled. "Ready?" "Ready." Lily then ran off, I then ran after I gave her a head start. Every second, I got closer and closer and I almost got her....Till she climbed up a tree and I rammed my head right at the tree. Man, it hurt. Reverted back to my fairy form when I hit my head on the tree. "DF!" I heard her yell as she also reverted back to her fairy form. "Oh DF! I'm so sorry about that! Please be alright!" I felt her giving me a hug and she kissed my bump I had got on my head. "Don't be worried....I'm fine. Though I have a new rule on our game. No trees please, deal?" "Deal." Lily had smiled to me. For the next few days, we played in private. Playing games, eating food, talking. For once, life was good to me. Until the next day. I came back over to her house. Where she was waiting for me. She waved and smiled to me. I did the same as I flew right next to her. "Hey there Boogeyman."

"Hello.....Grassy.....Grasserton." "Clever." Lily giggled for a sec. "So lily....May I ask you something?" "Sure" She had smiled, while I got nervous once again. "Over the past few days...We became better and better friends. So I want to ask you if-" "LILY!" I then noticed that it was a lady with green hair that resembles the bride of frankstien. Lily told me before who to watch out. She told me to watch for Mama Cosmo. And to my luck, it was her. "You! Get away from her you horrid monster!" She had said to me. "Stop! He's my best friend!" Lily defended me. "You are friends with that beast! I will not allow it. Lily, you are forbidden to speak or come near that....Thing again!" Lily was in tears as she flew into her house. I was too. "Now go away!" I did, I was angered, mad, furious. Later at night. As I was sleeping in my box in the anti fairy place. I had decided to take revenge on everyone. I wanted all to die. So while the anti fairies were sleeping.

I carefully stole Anti Cosmo's wand. Then used his wand to absorb all the magic from the other wands from the anti fairies. It had worked. The entire anti fairy magic energy was now his. "Yes.....YES! REVENGE IS MINE!" I yelled as I then absorbed all the anti fairies magic. I started to change.....My appearance became more monster like.....I had became a monster. "YESSSS!!!!!" My voice was scarier then ever. I had roared in anger. Soon the anti fairies awoke. All of them were scared and flew away. Anti Cosmo was left. He yawned and woke up. Then looked up to me. "Uhh, who are you old' chap?" "YOU'RE SON!!!!" I roared right in his face. He had spit all over his face. He wiped it off and then said "Oh......" He then flew away scared for his life.

"THAT'S RIGHT! FLEE! NOW YOU SHALL ALL TREAT ME WITH RESPECT FROM NOW ON!!!" I then poofed to fairy world as I took my rage there. I started attacking the town with my dark claws. Fairies were flying away, scared. "ALL WILL SUFFER! ALL WILL PAY!" I said with much anger. I kept on attacking fairy world. Of course, so fairies were fighting back. Including jorgan. But I took them down easy. Nothing could stop me...."DF! STOP THIS!" I knew that voice anywhere. It was Lily. I saw her in tears, scared. "Lily?" "Now, FIRE!" Jorgan had said as he and the fairies fired at my back with they could. "NOOOO!!!! STOP THIS!" Lily said to Jorgan and the fairies. "Lily! What ever happens to me.....Remember, I had always loved you." Was the last thing I said. They then pushed me back to the corner of fairy world. Suddenly, I was being covered.....I didn't know much later...That there magic was trapping me inside this dark cocoon. So, that's my tale or maybe.....Just the beginning. My tale of revenge and love. Over the years, I keep gaining more magic.....Soon; I will be free from the prison and take my revenge on it all. And hopefully....I will meet my love again. I love you, Lily.


End file.
